Torn
by FrazzledRose
Summary: Brady overheard Mikayla's conversation with Candice, but what if he didn't/couldn't leave in time. Will there be Brakayla? Story is better than the summary, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new Pair of Kings story; Torn. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and decided to give it a try. It will mainly be about Brady and Mikayla, since I love Brady and hate it that he left the show.**

**I'm not sure yet how many chapters this story is going to have, it also depends on the reviews and whether you guys like the story and want me to continue.**

**For now enjoy the first chapter, and keep in mind I love reviews!**

Xxx

**Mikayla's pov.**

I'm on my guard shift in the jungle and nothing much has happened so far. Out of nowhere a twig snaps behind me and I immediately turn around and shoot an arrow in the direction where the sound came from. "who goes there?" I say.

"Aren't you supposed to say that before you murder a defenceless handbag?" My best friend Candice says while stepping out of the bushes.

"Candice what are you doing so close to the dark side? Are you walking and texting again?.." I replied.

"I was looking for you, you've been taking a lot of solo patrols lately.. are you hiding from someone? Like King Brady?"

"What? Why would I hide from King Brady?" I stammered. "Well not that I'm one to gossip but I heard from Allison, who heard from Malery who heard from Hilary that.. "Oh my shift ends in four hours get to the point!" "Fine.. the word is that you said you were never going to date king Brady, because he's to immature and he'll never grow up as long as he's king of this Island."

What was I supposed to say to that? I mean yes I think king Brady is immature sometimes but he also has some good qualities, and to be honest I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything when I kissed him even if it was only to break the evil spell he was under. To be honest I'm not sure if I actually have some feelings for him and what those feelings would mean and I don't want anyone to know about this before I'm sure about my feelings for him. That's also why I have been hiding from him lately.

"Okay yes I do think he's immature, but.. Aha so it's true then? Candice asked. "No I didn't mean it like that but.. " You hesitated, hesitation is confirmation!"

Before I was able to answer, a sound erupted from the bushes, but oddly enough I couldn't see anything there.. weird. "Candice I didn't mean it like that, but I'm not even sure how I'm feeling about Brady right now and to be honest I need some time to figure things out" I said. "Okay I'll leave you be then, bye Kayla!" "bye Candice"

Well It will take some more hours before my guard shift is over so I'd better get back to work, although I can't shake Brady from my mind. Maybe I should've said something about my possible feelings for him, but Candice being the gossip queen that she is probably won't be able to keep that to herself. Ugh Brady can be so confusing sometimes. I can't deny the fact that he's really immature most of the time, but I've also seen a different side of him. It's like a completely different Brady who's really sweet and can be really brave and let's not forget about his beautiful voice.

Oh how I love it when he sings. I forget everything around me and it's just him with his guitar singing with so much passion and dedication. That's the Brady I like, he's passionate, kind, funny, and really cute. Wait.. did I just admit that Brady is cute? Okay I have to stop thinking about him right now.

Xxx

**Normal pov.**

Brady was walking through the jungle. He wasn't even sure why, but he wanted to clear his head so he had decided to go for a walk. He had been thinking about Mikayla a lot lately and kept thinking about their kiss, well their kiss.. actually more about Mikayla whom had kissed him. She told him it was only to break the evil spell, but he couldn't keep his feelings for her inside anymore. He was deeply in love with her and it saddened him that she would maybe never feel the same way about him.

He had been walking for a couple of minutes when he heard Mikayla talking to Candice about something and when he listened closer he heard that the conversation was about him. Curious as to what they were saying about him he hid in the bushes and listened. When he heard the part where Mikayla somewhat admitted that he's immature (and that he would probably never grow up as long as he's king of Kinkow, although she never actually said that, he did think that) he ran. He didn't care if they'd heard him or not he had to get out of there.

He kept running and thinking about what Mikayla had said, she really thinks I'm immature, maybe they're right and I'm never going to grow up as long as I'm king of this Island..

Unfortunately Brady was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see were he was going. He was heading towards a sort of ravine, more or less a part of the jungle that goes downhill. Before he even knew what was happening, he tripped over a protruding tree root and crashed into the ground hard. He let out a cry of surprise, as he felt to the ground and kept rolling until he painfully came to a stop against a tree.

Brady lay there on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut because of the pain. On the way down he had also slammed into some rocks and from the pain he was feeling he was pretty sure his arm was broken since waves of agonizing pain shot through it every time he moved it. The trouble he was having with breathing would probably mean he had some broken ribs too.

After some minutes he opened his eyes and became aware of a warm liquid slowly making his way down his neck. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and wasn't surprised to see blood on it. Despite the pain he rolled onto his stomach, but as soon as he tried to get up a wave of agonizing pain flared through him and he was sure he was going to loose his stomach content right there. Some minutes past and he tried to get up again and succeeded this time, only to crash into the ground again after putting his weight on his right knee. This time he let out a bloodcurdling scream and his vision started to blur. His eyelids started to grow heavy and he began having trouble staying conscious. Despite his efforts to stay awake it was becoming harder with every second passing by, and just before he was entirely consumed by the darkness he could hear a voice screaming his name. Even though he was barely conscious he would still recognise that voice anywhere… Mikayla.

**Sooo that's it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think! I hope I'll be able to update soon.**

**Love,**

**FR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! First of all I want to thank those who have reviewed to my story, and to those who haven't it would make me really happy**** For now enjoy chapter 2**

Xxx

Mikayla continued her guard shift, all the while still thinking about Brady. _Why is it so hard to stop thinking about him all of a sudden?_ Mikayla wondered. _Maybe I am developing feelings for him.. _However her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. Mikayla jumped at the scream which sounded oddly familiar.. No that can't be.. Brady! What is he doing out here? Better yet why had he screamed? Mikayla ran into the direction where the scream had came from. She didn't care about the leaves and branches that kept slamming into her face, she had to find him. She kept running until she came to a halt at the top of a small ravine. The reason why she stopped there was because of the raven haired teen that laid in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the ravine.

He appeared to be unconscious, however Mikayla still screamed out his name in the hope he would respond to her. Brady! Yet no answer came and Brady remained still. A million thoughts were running through Mikayla's head, _What had happened to him (_beside the obvious that he'd fallen down to the bottom of a ravine) _why was he out there in the first place, was he badly injured or was he even alive?_ No I can't think like that.. Mikayla said out loud. She carefully started to make her way down to him, careful not to slip or trip over something.

After what felt like hours but in reality was a few minutes, Mikayla finally reached Brady. She let out a sigh of relief when she could see his chest moving up and down, though with trouble. Mikayla sat down next to him and started to examine him for injuries. When she felt along the back of his head her hand came back red with blood. It was only just then that she noticed some blood on the tree which Brady had obviously slammed into, and probably head first. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion too. She was sure his left arm was broken, since it was pretty swollen and blue. However what worried her more was his right knee, his kneecap seemed to be dislocated and Mikayla didn't know how to put it back into place and was afraid she would only make it worse if she tried, since it was pretty swollen too.

Mikayla carefully lifted up Brady's shirt and saw the damage to his chest, it was covered in big dark bruises and she was sure he had a few broken ribs underneath those bruises. This was confirmed when a load moan escaped Brady's lips when Mikayla pressed on his ribs lightly, and he started to stir.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mikayla and she unconsciously grabbed his hand in hers. "Brady can you here me?" at first nothing happened, but then Brady's eyelids started to flutter. His eyelids felt really heavy at first and it took him a lot of effort, but he succeeded in opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but after a few seconds it cleared and he became aware of the pain which had been numbed when he was lost in unconsciousness. However this was soon replaced by happiness when he noticed Mikayla leaning over him, and still holding his hand. Though before he could say anything she let go of his hand and pulled him into a strong hug. At any other moment Brady would have loved this, however this time he let out a hiss of pain as she was pressed up against his already broken ribs. Mikayla immediately let go of him. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you? (which was kinda obvious)".

"Mikayla relax!" Brady said, snapping her out of her rambling. Mikayla looked at him and calmed down. "what happened to you Brady and why were you out here in the first place?" Mikayla asked. Brady seemed to think about this for a moment, but decided to tell her the truth. "Well you see I was taking a walk when I overheard your conversation with Candice about me.. and when I heard you say those things about me that I'm immature and all I just ran. And I guess I didn't notice where I was going and ended up at the bottom of this ravine. " Mikayla was shocked to hear this, had he really heard what she had said about him? "Brady about what I said I.." Mikayla began but was cut off by Brady "can we talk about this later and maybe try and get out of here first?" Brady said. "okay, let's try and get you out of this ravine first then" Mikayla replied.

Mikayla placed Brady's uninjured arm over her shoulder and helped him into a standing position, but as soon as Brady was in a upright position and tried to put his weight on his injured knee all the pain he had momentarily forgotten about went through him again. Stars danced before his eyes and if it wasn't for Mikayla supporting most of his weight he would have collapsed to the ground again. Brady tried to take a deep breath, which ended in a hiss of pain when waves of pain shot through his ribs again. Mikayla was thinking of a way to get them both out of the ravine without worsening Brady's injuries. She heard Brady's sharp intake, followed by a hiss of pain and knew it wouldn't be easy getting them out of there. Mikayla came up with an idea. "Brady I have an idea to get us out of this ravine, could you try and hold onto this tree?" Brady nodded and hold onto the tree while Mikayla got down on her knees with her back turned to him. "Good now climb on my back" She said. Brady looked surprised as she said this. "You can't be serious about carrying me out of this ravine right?"

"of course I can, you can't climb up with a dislocated kneecap Brady, so at least let me help you." Brady gave in and carefully climbed on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. Slowly Mikayla started to climb out of the ravine, every now and then Brady would moan in pain when his injuries were jostled but he never complained. After a few minutes Brady started to feel heavier on Mikayla's back, but she kept going until they finally reached the top.

Brady slid of her back and tried not to put to many weight on his knee while Mikayla stood up again. She placed his arm around her shoulder again and placed her other hand on his side, careful not to touch any of his broken ribs. Brady leaned heavily on Mikayla while they started to walk, well more limp in Brady's case. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out when waves of pain rushed trough him with each step they took. Brady was getting paler with every minute passing by and Mikayla noticed this. "Hey are you okay, do you want to sit down for a minute?" She asked. Brady shook his head, although he wanted nothing more than to sit down, but they had to get back to the castle. "No I'll be fine let's just get back to the castle" He said, although Mikayla noticed his voice sounded weaker than before. However Brady could feel his eyelids getting heavier with each painful step he took, yet he still kept going until suddenly his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground bringing Mikayla with him. Mikayla sat up with a groan and looked at Brady. He looked deadly pale right now and looked ready to pass out any second.

She started to talk to him to keep him from passing out. "You know about what I said to Candice earlier wasn't completely true." This seemed to get his attention and he had a confused look on his face while he struggled to get into a sitting position again. "I mean yeah I think you're immature sometimes and can be really annoying with your flirty comments, but I've also seen a different side of you Brady. A side which I really like, you're brave, sweet, passionate and even funny, and lately I can't seem to stop thinking about you and I didn't want Candice to know about any of this before I figured things out for myself. What I'm trying to say is.. I think I have feelings for you" Brady had a mix of shock and happiness on his face while he tried to comprehend what she'd just said. Mikayla started moving her head towards his until they were centimetres apart and she could feel his breath, however when their lips were about to touch, another wave of pain shot through Brady and this time he was unable to keep himself from crying out. His hand shot to his ribs as he tried to turn up into a ball to shut out the pain. Brady pried his eyes shut and wished he would just lose conscious again so he wouldn't feel this pain anymore. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a light slap to his cheek and he opened his eyes, although his vision blurred again. Mikayla tried to keep him from passing out, but she could see he was having more trouble staying conscious with each second. "Brady please stay with me!" she said, while gripping his hand into hers again. The last thing Brady felt was Mikayla's lips pressing against his in a feather light kiss and then he was consumed by darkness once again.

**That's it for chapter 2, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Love **

**FR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was really busy with school, work an let's not forget about Christmas and the nearly end of 2012. On top of that I was sick too, but anyway I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to update real soon again! I want to thank all of those who have reviewed for their kind reviews. Seriously thank you so much! Anyway that's enough for now, enjoy chapter 3**

Xxx

Mikayla wasn't sure why she had just kissed Brady or told him that she had feelings for him, she panicked and it felt like the right thing to do. Despite the fact that Mikayla loved to kiss him, she would rather have him actually being conscious during the kiss. Although she couldn't deny how soft his lips were and she couldn't explain it, but she felt complete when she kissed him even if he probably wasn't even conscious during the kiss. Mikayla looked at Brady's face and unconsciously caressed his cheek. She was actually relieved that she'd told him the truth about her newly developed feelings for him. Otherwise she would only be lying to everyone and herself, but most importantly she would be lying to Brady. He deserved to know the truth, since he had done nothing but be honest to her and she could always count on him.

Even though he was lost in unconsciousness the pain was still evident on his face. Mikayla knew she had to get them both to the castle as soon as possible. Brady needed immediate medical attention and Mason and Boomer would probably be worried too since her guard shift had already ended. Mikayla placed one hand under his knees and her other hand under his shoulders and picked him up. Brady actually weighted a lot more than he looked, Mikayla was sure he had gotten a bit muscular too. However this wasn't the time too admire his body, she had to focus on getting back to the castle. Careful not to trip over anything Mikayla began her way back to the castle. Every now and then she would look at his face, but Brady remained unconscious the whole time. She started to walk faster when Brady stirred in her arms and a weak moan escaped his lips. She had to admit he was getting quite heavy and her arms were starting to feel numb, however this only encouraged her to walk even faster. She let out a sigh of relief, which she didn't know she had been holding when the castle came into view. " hang on Brady, we're almost there" she somewhat whispered to him.

A few minutes later Mikayla stormed into the throne room where Boomer and Mason were impatiently waiting for them. " Finally where were... Mason stopped mid sentence when he noticed the raven haired teen lying unconscious in her arms. " what happened?!" Boomer almost screamed when he laid eyes on his unconscious brother. "I'll explain everything later, but first get the shaman here" Mikayla ordered them while she carefully laid Brady down on the couch. Boomer seemed to hesitate at first, but as soon as he took one look at his brother's broken body he sprinted out the door to get the shaman. Mikayla took Brady's hand in hers again and moved some loose hairs out of his face. A tear slowly made his way down her cheek and soon more followed. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned around to be met with her dad. Her silent crying turned into sobs and her dad pulled her into a strong hug, letting her cry against his chest. Mikayla was a strong girl and she hardly ever cried, it pained Mason to see his daughter break down like this although he was extremely worried about Brady too. " sshh it's going to be okay baby girl, I'm sure Brady's going to be fine" Mason said.

"It's all my fault Daddy" Mikayla managed between sobs. Mason looked at her in shock, but before he was able to answer her, another voice filled the room. " Are you crazy Mikayla? Don't even dare to blame yourself for this" Brady said still sounding incredibly weak. Both Mason and Mikayla immediately turned towards him after he said this. Mikayla was still crying, although her violent sobs had died down. Brady looked at her sadly and managed with Mason's help to sit up. He ordered the still crying girl to sit next to him and pulled her into a comforting hug. Although his ribs screamed in protest, he still held onto her as her crying slowly came to a stop. Mason looked at the scene before him and oddly enough he didn't feel the urge to kill him as he hugged his baby girl. At least he's not kissing her he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the throne room opened revealing Boomer and the Shaman. Brady let go of Mikayla and Boomer immediately pulled him into a bear hug. " Dude don't ever scare me like that again!" Boomer said, however Brady only hissed in pain since Boomer was crushing his already broken ribs. "Boom you're kinda crushing by ribs" Brady choked out and Boomer let go of him. " I think we should let the Shaman look at him" Mason said and Boomer stepped back to let him work on his brother. Mikayla however stayed by his side to comfort him, since she knew he was going to need it. With Mikayla's help Brady was able to take of his shirt so the Shaman could examine him better. Mason and Boomer were both shocked to see the damage which had been done to his chest, and boomer felt the urge to vomit at the sight of the dark, almost black bruises that covered his chest.

Even though the Shaman was being extremely careful, Brady still let out a small cry of pain when the Shaman slightly felt along his ribs. The same goes for his arm. When he got to his knee the Shaman spoke for the first time since he had gotten there. " I'm afraid you're kneecap is dislocated and I have to put it back into place." He said apologetic. Mikayla looked at Brady with sympathy as his expression changed, he knew it was going to hurt.. A lot. Mikayla grabbed his hand again as the shaman counted to three... One.. Two.. Pop! Brady was unable to suppress a cry of pain as his kneecap popped into place again, he squished Mikayla's hand as hard as he could. " Damn that hurts.." He said through gritted teeth.

Xxx

15 minutes later his knee was wrapped in a brace and so was his broken arm. The Shaman had also cleaned out all of his cuts and his ribs were wrapped with thick gauze. After he was done with attending to his wounds he turned to Mason. "It seems he has 4 broken ribs, his left arm is broken, dislocated knee and it seems like he also tore some ligaments in the same knee. He also has a mild concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises. You will have to change the bandages for his ribs at least twice a day and he will need to were his brace around his arm for at least 4 weeks until it's fully healed. His knee however will take awhile to heal mainly also because of the torn ligaments. What he mainly needs right now is a lot of rest." The Shaman told them. They thanked him for his help and Mason walked him to the door.

As soon as the Shaman was gone, Boomer immediately wanted to know what had happened. Brady slowly started to explain to his brother and Mason what had happened. About the conversation he had overheard and how he'd ended at the bottom of the ravine and how Mikayla had carried him out. (Leaving out the part where Mikayla had admitted her feelings for him). Mason and Boomer were both quite shocked at this, but neither of them blamed Mikayla for this and both didn't understand why any of this would be her fault.

Brady was still in a lot of pain, although less than before since his injuries were now bandaged. His head was still pounding and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier again. Mikayla noticed this and with Boomer's help they brought him to his room.

Mikayla helped him change into a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt, since his other clothes were torn and bloody. Mikayla sat down on Brady's bed next to him, so Boomer decided to give them a moment.

"Mikayla I didn't even get to thank you for what you did today, if it wasn't for you finding me I would probably still be at the bottom of that ravine." Brady said

" I'm just so glad you're going to be okay, I was so worried" Mikayla said.

Brady smiled a genuine smile at her and Mikayla couldn't help the butterflies as his smile lit up his eyes. Brady felt his eyelids getting heavier again and his head was still pounding.

Mikayla noticed this and told him to get some rest, since he needed a lot of it an it was getting late too. However when she was about to stand up, Brady grabbed onto her arm. " please stay" He said, doing his best to look at her with his most convincing puppy eyes. Mikayla couldn't help but smile at this and climbed under the blankets with him, she had to admit that the events of this day were taking it's toll on her too. Brady looked at the beautiful girl next to him as she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and for the third time that day he let the darkness consume him..

**That's it for this chapter, I hope it lived up to your expectations. I promise you that there will be a lot more Brakayla in the next chapter and probably a real kiss for them this time! Please review and let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or things to point out, feel free to tell me.**

Love

FR


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I was planning on updating sooner, but god I've never been this busy.. But that's over now and to make it up to you, it's a longer chapter than usual. Thanks again for all the kind reviews! Really they make me so happy and encourage me to continue. But that's it for now, enjoy chapter 4 and you know.. Review**

Xxx

When Mikayla woke up the next morning the sun was already shining bright, indicating it was about noon. _Wow have I slept that long? I must have been really tired then _Mikayla thought. She looked around only then remembering she wasn't in her own bedroom, she was in the king's bedroom. The events of the day before were coming back now and she remembered how Brady had asked her to stay with him and she couldn't resist, and she wanted to stay with him too. That's when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her middle. She turned her head and was met by a still sleeping Brady. _He looks so young and innocent when he's sleeping, and actually really cute. _She thought, although he still had a pained expression on his face. She wished she could just take away his pain, but unfortunately she couldn't and she hated to see him so injured, although he put on a brave face most of the time.

She was still a bit confused how her feelings for him could have changed so fast, but she was finally accepting those feelings. Just by looking at him she couldn't resist the urge to move her hand through his hair, while doing so a small smile crept on Brady's lips. "Good morning" he mumbled sleepily while opening his eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead" Mikayla said with a small smile. Brady pulled her even closer to him. "Thank you for staying with me tonight" He said sincerely. "You're welcome." She said to him.

"I'll make us some breakfast" she said while getting out of bed, only then realising she was still in the same clothes she wore the day before. "God and I need to get changed!" Brady laughed at this, however he immediately hissed in pain when his ribs screamed in protest. "Right not so smart." He said through gritted teeth. He managed to get into a sitting position and was about to get out of bed when Mikayla stopped him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. "I hate being stuck in bed all day so I'm coming with you downstairs" Brady said. " Are you sure you'll be able to walk with your knee? I know it's in a brace but it will still hurt a lot to walk and you need a lot of rest too remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I'll be careful and you'll be with me and if I get tired I can always sleep on the couch".

Mikayla seemed to think about this, but eventually gave in. "Fine let's go then. "she said while helping him stand up. However as soon as Brady put his weight on his knee, a familiar wave of pain shot through it and he managed to bit back a cry. He didn't want Mikayla to notice that he was still in a lot of pain and was barely able to walk. When they reached the door, the pain in his knee started to subside for a bit and it got a bit easier to walk, although he was still limping. Mikayla closed the door to the king's bedroom, which still held a sleeping Boomer and they continued their way downstairs. However Brady was met by waves of agonising pain again when they made their way down the stairs and stars danced in front of his eyes again. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brady felt like he was going to pass out again and Mikayla helped him to the couch where he could sit down.

Mikayla sat down on the couch next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "hey are you okay?" (which was quite a dumb question cause he obviously wasn't). "Yeah I'll be fine." He said, although Mikayla didn't believe him she didn't push him any further. After what felt like hours Brady finally looked at Mikayla. He was still thinking about how she'd confessed her feelings for him, although he was at that time on the brink of losing consciousness, so he wasn't sure if she'd actually said it or if his mind had been playing tricks on him. He decided to ask her about it. "Mikayla can I ask you something?"

Mikayla seemed surprised by this, "sure go ahead." She answered. Brady seemed to think about what he was going to say to her and how he was going to say it.. "Well see did you really confess your feelings for me when we were out there in the jungle, or was it my mind playing tricks on me? Cause well my memories of that moment are a bit fuzzy and I'm not sure if.. Mikayla cut him of by placing her finger on his lips. " That wasn't your mind playing tricks on you." She said, while moving closer to him until she could feel his breath and that's when she kissed him gently.

Brady was surprised by this at first.. the girl of his dreams was actually kissing him, he had to be dreaming.. It took him a second to recover and actually kiss her back. Mikayla placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Time seemed to stop as their lips moved together as one. His lips felt so soft against hers as he kissed her with all the passion he could summon. Brady expressed all of his feelings for her in that one kiss and Mikayla felt like she was in heaven. Butterflies cursing through both their stomach's. They were both lost into the kiss, but after a moment they had to break apart to catch their breaths. Mikayla leaned her forehead against his and smiled at him, while getting lost in his eyes. Brady was still in shock at what had just happened, but at the same time he couldn't be more happier. However they were pulled out of their thoughts by a very angry Mason.

Xxx

"What on earth is going on here?!". Mason almost screamed at them. They both jumped at the unexpected outburst. "I.. can explain daddy." Mikayla stammered. "You don't need to, it was pretty obvious what you two were doing and you know how I think about you and boys!" Mason looked like he was about to attack Brady. Mikayla had had it with her dad being so overprotective and couldn't take it anymore. "yes I know how you think about it and you know what? I've had it with you being so overprotective, I'm not a baby anymore dad! I'm 17 years old and you can't forbid me from going out with boys anymore! Don't you think I deserve to be happy? Well guess what. Brady makes me happy, more than anyone in the world, so if you want to forbid me to be with him then you're the worst dad in the world, cause you don't want you daughter to be happy!"

Mason looked shocked by her outburst, however Mikayla stormed out the castle before he was able to answer her.

Brady looked at him with a mix of anger and sympathy. "you know you're like a dad to me, but she's right can't you see she deserves to be happy? Although I don't know if I'm the perfect guy for her, I would do anything for her if that would make her happy and you know that." Brady said to him. Mason looked even more shocked as he'd said this, but Brady was already putting on his sneakers and grabbed his hoodie and jacket, which happened to be laying on the couch, and mad his way to the door.

Mason finally recovered, " you're not serious about going after her in your condition are you my king?"

Brady was still angry at him so he answered harshly, "Of course I am she means the world to me and I can't let her stay out there alone, so yes I am going after her and I'll think about my injuries later." Mason was blown away by what he just said.. _this can't be Brady, I've never seen him this brave and at the same time so hard headed. _Mason thought. "but my king there is a storm on his way it'll be to dangerous for you to be out there." Mason said to him.

"I don't care, I have to find her and it's best if I go alone cause to be honest I don't think you're the person she wants to see right now." And with that Brady walked out of the castle. He didn't care about his pain at that moment, cause all he could think about was finding Mikayla and comfort her, so he pushed the pain aside and kept walking. ( also the adrenaline cursing through his body helped him doing so).

He had been searching through the jungle for about 10 minutes and still their was no sign of Mikayla. The pain of his injuries was coming back too and it was getting harder to walk with each second passing by. He had to find her and fast.

Suddenly he saw a cave, _it could very well be that she's in there _he thought. He stood at the entrance of the cave and it sounded like someone was crying in there.. Mikayla! He entered the cave, using the wall for support until he reached the crying girl, which he immediately recognised as Mikayla. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her head rested on her knees. She didn't even seem to notice him until he sad down next to her. This was the second time in two days that Brady saw her cry and he hated it. He laid his hand on her shoulder and for the first time since he arrived she looked at him, and Brady pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Although his ribs screamed in protest he didn't seem to care and didn't let go of her. "it's not fair, I hate him!." She said between sobs.

Brady grabbed her chin gently and lifted her heap up and looked her directly in her eyes. "don't say that Kayla, you know that's not true. Yes he's being unfair and I told him that, but he's still your dad and he loves you very much." Mikayla sighed, "I know, I'm just so mad at him right now.."

"I'm sure he'll come around" Brady said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Mikayla's sobs eventually died down, however they didn't let go of each other. Suddenly Mikayla started to shiver and Brady took of his jacked and hoodie and gave them to her, leaving him in a t-shirt. She seemed to hesitate and first, but eventually accepted his hoodie and put it on, however she didn't accept his jacket and Brady put it back on. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt her eyelids getting heavy, the amount of stress this day had given her was already taking it's toll." Brady will you sing a song for me?" she asked. He smiled at her, "I knew you would fall for my chime" he said with a wink. Mikayla laughed at this, and Brad thought of a song to sing, he eventually decided to sing one of his favorite songs to her.

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_  
_The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_  
_And I found you with a bottle of wine_  
_Your head in the curtains_  
_And heart like the fourth of July_

_You swore and said_  
_We are not_  
_We are not shining stars_  
_This I know_  
_I never said we are_

_Though I've never been through hell like that_  
_I've closed enough windows_  
_To know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

_So I met up with some friends_  
_At the edge of the night_  
_At a bar off 75_  
_And we talked and talked_  
_About how our parents will die_  
_All our neighbors and wives_

_But I like to think_  
_I can cheat it all_  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_  
_And it's nice to know_  
_When I was left for dead_  
_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_  
_I am not the ghost you want of me_

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Woah_

_My head is on fire_  
_But my legs are fine_  
_Cause after all they are mine_  
_Lay your clothes down on the floor_  
_Closethe door_  
_Hold the phone_  
_Show me how_  
_No one's ever gonna stop us now_

_Cause we are_

_We are shining stars_  
_We are invincible_  
_We are who we are_  
_On our darkest day_  
_When we're miles away_  
_So we'll come_  
_We will find our way home_

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

Mikayla smiled at him. "thank you that was beautiful" she said, while resting her head on his shoulder again and closing her eyes. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Brady looked at the sleeping girl and moved some hairs behind her ear. "you're welcome." He whispered. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and get some rest too, but they should get back, since Mason was probably worried about them. Since he didn't want to wake her up he had to carry her back to the castle this time, although it would be way more difficult for him than it was for her. He took of his jacket and placed it over Mikayla, since the storm had started and it was raining incredibly hard.

Brady picked her up bridal style while he managed to get in a standing position. However as soon as he was upright, all the pain of his injuries slammed into him again and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out. He had already overdone himself today by going after her in his condition and this was only going to make it worse, but at the moment Brady didn't care about that. He held Mikayla close to his chest and stepped out of the cave and into the rain. Within the minute he was soaking wet, but at least Mikayla would be spared from most of it.

He whimpered as waves of agonizing pain kept going through his broken arm, knee, ribs and even his head was hurting worse, but he was determined to keep on going. Although the pain was getting worse with every step he took and he was shivering from both the cold and the rain. His vision was starting to blur and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stay conscious for much longer. He almost screamed with joy when he could see the outlines of the castle through his blurred vision. He walked into the castle and was immediately met by Boomer and Mason, however he just handed Mikayla to Mason, and that's when he gave in to the darkness and lost consciousness…

**Tadaa that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to say I'm quite proud of this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again in a few days, I don't like to keep you guys waiting for so long. But for now please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love**

**FR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, it's been what.. a month? Please don't kill me! I had a lot of things going on and a lot of things on my mind.. and well it's complicated.**

**And on top of that I had to get my tonsils removed over a week a go and I was quite sick from that operation, but thank god that's all behind me now and I can focus on my story again, oh finally! **

**Before I forget about it, Thank you for all the kind reviews you guys have been giving me, one made me desire for waffles oddly enoughxD but anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Xxx

When Mikayla woke up again it was already dark outside, but the storm hadn't died down yet. The wind was raging outside and the rain was falling down hard. _Wow I've slept all afternoon.._ she thought.. suddenly Mikayla was sitting upright in bed and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in the cave anymore, instead she was in her own bedroom without Brady. _How had she gotten back here? Could it be..? no he wouldn't be that stupid would he? _

Only then Mikayla spotted her dad sitting at the end of her bed. Although she was still a little angry with him her gaze softened. Mason saw that his daughter was finally awake and scooted closer to her.

Mikayla looked confused. "How did I get back to the castle dad and where's.. she swallowed a lump in her throat before she tried again, where's Brady? Mason seemed to think about this for a second, "I'll tell you anything you need to know or want to know, but first I want to say something to you." Mason said.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry for being so overprotective, it's just that I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt and that's why I didn't want you to date, but you were right, you deserve to be happy and I would be the worst dad in the world if I wouldn't grant you that. Look I know how much Brady means to you and visa versa, and.. if you want to date him then you have my blessing, although I'm still not really pleased about it." Mason said to her.

Mikayla looked surprised at first after hearing her father saying this to her, but then a smile appeared on her face, however she found it quite odd that her dad had changed his mind so quickly, but she decided to leave that be and instead pulled him into a hug. "Thanks daddy, I'm sorry too, you're a great father and I love you." She said into his ear. "And I'm sorry I ran away." She added while letting go of him. Mason turned serious again, "Yes you were lucky Brady found you and brought you back to the castle." Mason said.

Mikayla looked shocked, "wait you mean to tell me that Brady carried me back to the castle alone, in a storm? What was he thinking?! Is he alright? Where is he, oh god I need to see him.. Mikayla didn't notice she was rattling until her dad grabbed a hold of her arm.. "Mikayla calm down.."

"What? How can I calm down, when I have no idea where he is or if he's even okay.. What happened to him dad?" Mikayla asked with anxiety. Mason's shoulders slumped, " I don't know what happened between you two when Brady found you, but about an hour after you two were gone Brady came back into the castle with you in his arms. He was soaking wet and freezing from both the rain and the fact that he was only wearing a t shirt. He only handed you over to me and that's when he lost consciousness.

Mikayla didn't know what to say.. he had brought her back to safety and risked his own life while doing so by giving his hoodie and jacket to her and going out into a storm with only a t shirt on, and with his injuries. She wanted to be angry at him for being so reckless, yet somehow all she could feel towards him was gratitude and love, and not to forget worry. "Dad where is he?"

Mason seemed to hesitate at first, but told her anyway, "He's in the twins' room, but.. he hasn't regained consciousness yet and to make matters worse, he has a high fever"

Mikayla needed to see him immediately, however as soon as she stepped out of her bed she realised she was still wearing the same clothes she was before and decided to take a quick shower first, which had been her intention of doing so a couple of hours ago before she got caught up in that amazing kiss. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'm going to see him if that's okay? " she asked.

"sure go ahead, he needs you, I'll be downstairs if you need anything or if anything happens to him. " Mason answered an with that he planted a kiss on Mikayla's forehead and left her room.

Xxx

Mikayla grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top, (since it was already evening she might as well change into some more loose and comfortable clothes) and headed towards the shower. She stepped into the shower and welcomed the warm water on her tense body. It felt like all the stress and knots in her muscles were washing away. She couldn't believe how much had happened in two days.. realizing her feelings for him and then finding him at the bottom of that ravine, the amazing kiss they shared, and now this.. It was unbelievable how fast her feelings for him had gained, first she thought of it to be a crush and now she was head over heals falling in love with him.. _wait was I actually admitting that I might Love him? _Mikayla thought.. but she decided to give that some attention later, because she still couldn't shake the thoughts of Brady bringing her back through that storm out of her mind. She was slightly angry by his action, because he was unconscious and on top of that he was sick because of that storm and she couldn't help but blame herself for it.

If it wasn't for her running away then Brady wouldn't be sick. "No Mikayla stop it, I can't afford to think like that." Mikayla said to herself.

After a few minutes Mikayla stepped out of the shower and changed into her sweatpants. She walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the twin's bedroom. When she entered the room she wasn't surprised to see Boomer sitting next to Brady's bed. He turned his head towards her and greeted her with a smile, which Mikayla returned, however she stopped smiling as soon as she looked at Brady. He was still unconscious and his hear was damp and stuck to his head, and his cheeks were flushed with fever.

"Boomer you should get some rest, I'll sit with him" Mikayla said. At first Boomer wanted to object, but he was pretty tired and he wouldn't be any good to his Brother if he was exhausted, so he gave in. "You can sleep in my bed if you want, I'll sleep on the couch, that way you can be with him" Boomer said to her.

"Thank you I appreciate that". Mikayla said to Boomer, although she would probably be sleeping next to Brady, she felt the need to be close to him.

Boomer made his way to the door, but when he was about to walk out of the room he turned around and faced Mikayla again. "you know, I never got to thank you for saving his life, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found him at the bottom of that ravine, so thank you".

"Oh and don't forget to swallow when you two get all kissy kissy again" Boomer said with a smirk. "oh get out!" Mikayla said while throwing a pillow towards his head, but Boomer had already fled the room. However she could still hear him laughing while he ran down the hallway.

She walked into the an suite bathroom and prepared a bowl with cold water and grabbed a washcloth and placed them next to Brady's bed while she said down next to him on his bed. She grabbed the washcloth out of the bowl and gently started to wipe the sweat off of Brady's face, he seemed to relax a bit, while she wiped all the sweat off his face.

"That was a really stupid and reckless thing to do you know, you shouldn't have carried me back during a storm and especially not in your condition" Mikayla said to Brady, but in reality more to herself. " look where it has gotten you, ugh it's all my fault, if I hadn't run away this would have never happened and then you wouldn't be sick.. I worry about you, you know.. and I care about you a lot!

"well on the bright side, my dad apologised to me and said that we're allowed to date, can you believe that? I wouldn't expect him to come around so soon, but I'm glad he did, although I think we might still be getting some angry looks from him for awhile, but we'll deal with that, but you need to wake up okay?"

Mikayla had been so caught up in her 'conversation wit Brady' but in reality with herself, that she hadn't noticed that Brady was actually waking up. That's why she almost fell off the bed when she heard his beautiful voice, "Brakayla lives!".

**I'm Sorry this wasn't the best chapter and it was kinda short, but I hope you still liked it! I really hope I'll be able to update sooner now, hopefully next week or so. Please review and let me know what you thought or maybe some suggestions of what you would like to happen next! Once Again I'm sorry I have been MIA. **

**Love**

**FR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of torn! Once again I'm so sorry for being MIA for such a long time! However I think, well let's say I hope you'll be surprised by this chapter and the plot twist. I got some help from a friend whom helped me write this chapter, so not all the credit goes to me, once again thank you for all the kind reviews, I love them! For now enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Xxx

Brady fell back asleep. Mikayla looked at him, now she can watch him without being ashamed and noticed by him. What a beautiful face she thinks. He looks more beautiful the longer she looks at him. Maybe it's better to let him rest. He looks so peaceful now. The pained expression on his face is almost gone. Besides, when was the last time I ate? Yesterday! I haven't eaten in a day! Mikayla stood up and walked towards the door. She looked at Brady one more time and couldn't hide the happy feeling he gave her. With a big smile on her face she walked out of the twin's room and walked through the hallway towards the kitchen.

All of a sudden she bumped into Candice. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying any attention to where she was going.

"Hey Mikayla! How are you?" Candice says to her. "What's with the big smile on you face?"

"Hi Candice, I'm heading to the kitchen, would you like to come with me?". Mikayla replied.

"That's not an answer to my question". Candice started jumping enthusiastically. "So it's true about you and king Brady? I heard some rumours you know." Candice said and Mikayla's face turned red instantly, which gave Candice the answer to her question.

"I knew it, I knew it!". Candice screamed. "Come with me to the kitchen, I'll tell you the whole story". Mikayla said. On their way to the kitchen Mikayla couldn't stop talking about her new found love, Brady. She started with the story where she found him at the bottom of a ravine, then about his heroic and still reckless action of bringing her back through a storm despite his injuries. And of course about her dad, about the permission he gave and his promise to stop being so overprotective.

When she took a breath, she looked at Candice and noticed that her facial expression had changed. "what's wrong Candice?" Mikayla asked. "Nothing, really it's nothing". Mikayla started to worry, Candice isn't one to keep a secret, being the gossip queen that she is, she's an open book. " Candice you know you can tell me everything, please tell me what's going on?" Candice sighed, "I don't want to come between you and king Brady". She said. "what do you mean" Mikayla demanded. _What is she talking about? No one can ruin the relationship between me and Brady. I finally admitted my feelings for him and no one can change those feelings. _Mikayla thought. Candice sighed again, "okay, I'll tell you, you deserve to know the truth". Candice said.

However before she was able to tell Mikayla what was bothering her about Brady, king Boomer entered the kitchen searching for food, well more the persons whom he could ask to get some food for him. "oh hey Mikayla, Candice." Boomer greeted the two girls. "Hello my king." Mikayla replied. "of course he had to walk in and ruin everything.." Candice muttered incoherently. "what did you say?" Mikayla asked. "oh ehm nothing, I should probably go, I'll talk to you later." Candice stammered before leaving the room.

"what was that all about?" Boomer asked, looking confused. Mikayla decided against telling him about Candice wanting to talk to her about Brady, cause.. well she didn't even know what it was she was about to tell her. "Oh Candice wanted to tell me something, you know.. girl stuff, but I guess she had to leave earlier than expected. Boomer shrugged and mumbled something which sounded something like.. girls.. before continuing his search for food. Mikayla kept wondering what Candice had to say about Brady, but eventually shrugged it off and after getting something to eat for herself, she went to check on Brady again. She was met by a still sleeping Brady when she entered his room, which was a good thing cause he needed his rest. So she went back to doing what she was doing before she'd left his room, admiring his cute face while he slept.

(with Candice)

Candice was deep in the jungle and on the dark side of the island. She appeared to be talking to someone, although the person was hidden in the shadows which made it impossible to see whom she was talking to. " Did you tell the guard girl what I told you to tell her?" The figure asked, with a weird accent.

"No I was about to tell her when the other king entered the room and prevented me from telling her." Candice replied.

"hmm you can try again tomorrow, as long as you tell her as soon as possible, we have to break them apart, that way the plan is more likely to succeed. You can go now girl, report back to me again tomorrow". The figure said and with that Candice left. While she walked away, a symbol just under her collarbone could be seen. Actually it was more like a tattoo in the form of a tarantula.

This time the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the 'light' although there wasn't much on the dark side, it was still enough for the figure his identity to be revealed. Standing in the 'light' appeared to be a leader of the tarantula people.

Nearby Candice and the tarantula leader a soft damped scream could be heard. Candice and the tarantula leader turned around, but no one was there. Lanny let out a sigh of relief. He was relieved that he wasn't caught, but also that there's another chance to thwart the kings. I should use this opportunity, he thinks. He looks at the place Candice and the tarantula just stood. Candice was gone, but the tarantula leader was still there.

Lanny steps out of the dark and walks toward the leader. He makes a deep bow. The leader looks down at him. "What do you want?". "Sir, I think I can offer you my help". "And how do you think you can help me?". The tarantula leader replied rather harshly. "Sir, if Candice succeeds, I think I can help you get into the castle and then you can retrieve what you want.". Lanny replied.

"And how would you know what it is that I want and what my plans are?" The leader replied looking confused.

"Well let's say I come here quite often and I may have overheard one of your conversations and therefore know what your plans are" Lanny replied with a confident smirk.

The leader seemed shocked by this information at first but decided to accept his offer, seeing he could use all the help he could get with his plans and the closer they are to the kings, the better. "Okay I'll let you help, I'll tell Candice to come talk to you with the information of when we'll come to retrieve let's say part of our plan." Lanny nodded and then made his way back to the castle, smiling like an idiot the whole time.

(with Mikayla)

Mikayla woke up next to Brady. Brady was still asleep. _Gosh, what can he sleep for a long time!_ Never mind, now I can study his face again. While daydreaming, she smelled something awful. Was it sweat? Oh no! It's me! She jumped up and ran towards the door. Brady is not allowed to smell me like this, Mikayla thinks. I need to take a shower, fast. _And I should probably try and bring his fever down again after my shower._ Mikayla thought.

All clean and showered Mikayla walks back to Brady's room. Outside her room Candice was waiting for her. _O, I totally forgot! Candice wanted to tell me_ _something_, she thinks.

"Hi Candice. How are you? Shall we continue our conversation?". Candice looked at her with an panicked expression. "Yes that's why I'm here. Can we sit in your room please?".

Not knowing why it was that important that she wanted to discuss it in her room, Mikayla agreed and together they walked back to Mikayla's room.

Mikayla started to panic. _What does she want to tell me?! _

Candice takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "Your father doesn't approve of your relationship with king Brady. Brady threatened your father to fire him, if he didn't approve of your relationship.

"I'm sorry Mikayla". Mikayla can't believe what she just heard. "Brady did what?! I don't believe you! He would never do such a thing!". I'm sorry Mikayla, Candice says again. Mikayla jumped up and made her way to Brady's room fast. Candice on her heals. No one noticed Lanny in the hallway. He also followed them, silently.

When they arrived at Brady's room, Mikayla immediately started waking Brady from his sleep roughly. How could you, she yells at him! "How could you!".

Brady looked confused. "What are you talking about Mikayla?" he replied groggily.

"You threatened my father! How could you? He loves his job! He would do anything to keep his job. You know that!" Tears rolled down over her cheeks. "How could you", she said again. Brady looked astonished. Mikayla dried her cheeks and looked in Brady's eyes. "My father doesn't approve of our relationship. You made him approve, or else you would have fired him". She sighed. "Brady I can never forgive you for this. It's over. We.. are over..".

Brady looked beyond shocked and still didn't know what Mikayla was talking about, since he didn't do such a thing, however what pained him most was Mikayla's words, she broke up with him out of nowhere accusing him of something he certainly hadn't done, and well it pissed him.

"Mikayla you're overreacting I didn't do anything!". Brady protested.

Mikayla felt the urge to laugh at this, "Oh come on Brady, you and I both know you would do anything just so that we could be together.. I don't want to hear anymore of it okay?! We're done!" And with that she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, Candice hot on her heals.

Brady couldn't believe any of this, one second he was still getting used to the idea of finally being together with the girl of his dreams and the next she breaks up with him, _and more importantly who told her that lie about her dad_ Brady thought. He felt like punching the wall out of anger, but given his condition he decided against it. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling a million thoughts going through his mind. Who would do this to them? Why would someone lie about this just to try and break them up? Frankly that someone had done a good job since it worked, that's when Mikayla's words rang through his head again, those painful words. "I will never forgive you for this". That hurt, a lot. He thought about going to talk to her, however he knew not to be around her when she was like this, she would probably throw him to the ground or something for that matter. His last conscious thought before once again falling into a restless sleep was.. "I'll talk to her in the morning", and he also didn't hear the soft click of the door being locked.

Lanny had gotten the information that he needed from Candice after she was back from reporting to the Tarantula leader. They were actually coming to the castle that night which was unexpected, but he could manage it.

When he was sure everyone was sound asleep, he shot all the remaining guards with a dart that would knock them out for a few hours, giving him enough time.

After this the tarantula people arrived and Lanny opened the door for them and let them upstairs, careful not to awake king Boomer, who was still sleeping on the couch.

They reached the king's bedroom and Lanny gladly opened it for them and waited outside the room which held a sleeping Brady. However when the tarantula people were about to grab him, Brady decided to wake up.

He suppressed a scream of both surprise and fear at the sight of the tarantula people standing in his room and adrenaline was already cursing through his body as he did his best to get to the door as soon as possible. However he was outnumbered and easily thrown off his feet and into the wall. Brady tried his best to fight them off, but given the situation and his condition this fight was already lost before it even began and soon enough darkness consumed him again and the tarantula people left the castle with their 'price'.

**That's it for this chapter! Like it, love it, hate it? What did you guys think of the plot twist?:P Please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully I'll be able to update well let's say a lot sooner this time!**

**Love,**

**FR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and a lot sooner this time**** Firstly I want to thank all of those who have reviewed to my last chapter, Thank you they really mean a lot to me! This chapter is rather short for my liking, but I didn't want to make you wait for such a long time again, so I decided to upload it therefore I'll have more time to write the next part. Anyway enjoy the next chapter, and please review!**

Xxx

Mikayla woke up the next morning at dawn.. to early for her liking, however she was unable to fall asleep again due to the heavy feeling in her stomach as the memories of the night before weighed down on her. She kept remembering the pain she saw in Brady's eyes when she said those hurtful yet truthful words. _Maybe I was to hard on him.. No I wasn't, he deserved every single bit of my outburst.. how dare he threaten my dad like that, Brady… always being so selfish.._ Mikayla thought, although she knew part of it wasn't true. As much as she believed what Candice had said, part of her conscious kept telling her that maybe she had overreacted, or even better that maybe she should have asked her dad about it first instead of taking it all out on Brady without being sure that what Candice said was actually true.

There was this little voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that she should confront her dad about it, however at the moment Mikayla was still too angry and upset to do so. Yet there it was again.. telling her, no more like asking her if it was in her right to be infuriated without knowing that what Candice had told her was the actual truth.. _No I can't think like that.. Candice is my best friend.. she wouldn't lie about something like this would she? She knows how much Brady means to me.. _Mikayla's mind was on overdrive as she kept fighting this inner battle with her consciousness. She sighed heavily and went to sit on the edge of her bed. After a few minutes she got up and decided to take a shower in the hope that a hot shower would help clear her head.

The hot shower helped to calm her down a bit and a now fully dressed Mikayla made her way downstairs to.. well she didn't exactly know what for since she wasn't that hungry, but she had to get out of her room. Although she did hope that she wouldn't run into Brady, however she was fairly curtain she wouldn't, since it was still early in the morning and he was still in no condition to roam around the castle.

When Mikayla entered the throne room she was met by a still sleeping Boomer, whom was still sleeping on the couch for her. She tiptoed out of the room and decided to sit in the plaza and get some fresh air, although it was still early and it wasn't that warm outside yet. She sat down on some big rocks and soon was consumed by her thoughts again. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her Dad calling her name and approaching her until she felt his hand on her shoulder and jumped a feet in the air.

"hey Dad what are you doing her so early?" she stammered.

"Well I could ask you the same question, what's the matter? You seem vacant. " Mason replied.

Mikayla sighed again, trying to decide whether she should tell him about her 'situation' or not, however it was probably best if she did ask him about Brady's threat. "It's just that Candice told me yesterday about what Brady had done, well more what he said to you when I ran away the other day. About how he threatened to fire you if you wouldn't let us be together." Mikayla said.

However Mason looked very confused when she said this, "What are you talking about baby girl? Brady didn't threaten to fire me at all, he more or less lectured me about the fact that you deserve to be happy whether it was with him or without him.

The heavy feeling in Mikayla's stomach was nothing compared to the feeling she had now. It felt like a anvil that weighed a ton had dropped in her stomach. She was shaking as multiple emotions ran through her at the same time; anger, towards Candice.. she lied to her to break them apart, yet she had no idea as to why Candice would do something like that, then there was regret for not going to her dad sooner, but mostly for what she'd said to Brady. She broke his heart and didn't know if he would forgive her for this. The irony of how it had been the other way around only a few hours ago.

"god how could I have been so stupid.." Mikayla mumbled.

"what are you talking about Mikayla? What happened?" Mason wanted to know. "Candice told me that Brady had threatened to fire you if you wouldn't let us be together and I was stupid enough to believe her. I broke his hart dad.. I told him that I would never forgive him and now it's the question if he's ever going to forgive ME." Mikayla replied while holding back her tears. "I have to go talk to him.." She said and ran up the stairs towards Brady's room, however she hesitated before going inside seeing that the door was ajar. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best before opening door. She was shocked to find Brady's bed empty.

Xxx

"NOOO!. Where is Brady?!". Her painful scream could be heard throughout the castle and far beyond. Mason ran towards her. "What's going on?". Brady is gone, Mikayla said. Tears were rolling down her cheek. "O my dear daughter. We will find him". "He left, dad. He left! He's so angry at me. He will never ever forgive me for what I've done". If he truly loves you, he will forgive you, Mason said. "Do you really believe that?". "Yes, I do". Mikayla dried her tears. Maybe dad is right. Maybe Brady will be able to forgive me. "Why did he leave the castle? His condition is way too bad to go for a walk". Mason was searching the room. He looked worried. "What are you looking for?". Mason finally looked her in the eyes. "Mikayla, I don't think he's out for a walk". "What? Where is he then? He's not in the kitchen. I've been there". "No, look there's dirt on the floor. Someone from outside is been here. Look at the colour of the dirt. This is definitely not from around the castle". Mikayla looks shocked at the dirt. "What does this mean? Did someone took Brady? Why would anybody do that?". Mikayla already knew the answer of her last question. The tarantula people, Mason and Mikayla said at the same time.

"Did I hear someone say tarantula people?". Boomer walks in the room, his mouth full with something that should have been a turkey sandwich. Mikayla collapsed to the ground. "No, they can't have Brady! Brady is too weak to protect himself! It's all my fault!". Mikayla starts panicking and crying. Boomer does not know what to do. "Mason what's going on? What did I miss". "King Boomer, it's a long and complicated story. The most imported thing now is to find Brady. We think the tarantula people took him". "What are we doing then? Let's go find the tarantula people! I will smash their head off!". While saying this, Boomer was kicking and smacking around like he is some kind of ninja. "King Boomer, you'll stay here. We don't need your ninja skills. It's important you stay save. Mikayla and I will find king Brady". Mikayla stands up and straightens her back. "We will find Brady and I will personally take care of the ones who hurt Brady". She looks like a complete different person. Some evil power was holding her together. Without this power, she will not be able to find Brady. "Let's go".

Mason grabs Mikayla by the shoulder. "Wait one second. Let's think this through. Where do we have to look first. Where could they possibly have taken king Brady?". Mikayla thought about this. "I know what to do. Let's find Candis. She definitely has something to do with this". Mikayla needs to take a deep breath. The thought of Candis lying to her, was too much. How could she do that?! She's my best friend. She would only do something like that if it makes her better. What's in this for her? Mikayla can't answer these question. They have to find Candis. If she won't say a thing about Brady, she will use violence against her. Mikayla deterred from her own thoughts. Violence against Candis? O she's really mad now.

Mason left the kings room first. Mikayla was right behind him. They searched the whole castle. Candis was nowhere to be found. Let's check outside the castle, Mason says. When they arrived at the entrance they saw Candis leaning against the wall. Candis immediately jumped up. The look in the eyes of both Mason and Mikayla scares her. Where's king Brady, Mason asks. Don't you dare to lie again, Mikayla yells at her. Candis looks surprised. "How should I know where he is. You're his girlfriend. O wait, that's right, you aren't anymore". Mikayla couldn't hold her control. She grabs Candis by her shirt. "I will ask one more time. Where is Brady". Candis only laughs at this threat. "You will never find him". Wait, Mason yells suddenly. "What's that on her chest?". When Mikayla grabbed her by her shirt, some kind of sign was revealed. Mikayla takes a closer look. She looks at her dad. "The tarantula. It's the sign of the tarantula". Mason looks at the sign. "That means she's controlled by them".

Mikayla felt relieved when they found out Candis is controlled by the tarantula people. That explains why she was lying and so mean to her. The discovery also scared her. If Candis is controlled by them, who else is?

**That's it for this chapter, what did you think? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again!**

**Love,**

**FR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone, I'm sorry it took a couple of weeks for me to update this story again. To be honest.. don't kill me.. I forgot about this chapter… I started writing it and my friend who is still helping me write since chapter 6 or so, wrote her part and then.. Boom.. I forgot to write the rest of the it. I was really busy with the last two chapters of Living Like Kings, since those ideas popped into my head and I had to write them, but still there's no excuse.. I'm sorry and I do want to thank all of you who have reviewed to my previous chapter! For now enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought! **

Xxx

Mikayla couldn't think of anyone else who might be under the control of the tarantula people besides Candis, since.. well she was the only one who had been acting strange lately. And then there was Lanny of course, the sneaky little troll, but she was sure that he was evil enough just by himself. He couldn't be under their control, cause if he was then he would have been his whole life. Besides it would take too long to find out anyway, since Brady's life was at stake.

What Mikayla didn't get however was why the Tarantula people would go through all this trouble to get to Brady.. what is so important to them that they would kidnap one of the kings? She couldn't come up with something other than the.. Bat Medallion! _Of course, it all makes sense now! They need the Bat medallion to resuscitate their Mummy and the only ones who know where the Bat medallion is, are the kings.. at least that's the way it should be, however it's not because I am the only one who knows where it is after I hid it from them to protect it, since they'd already lost it once. This would mean that.. if they'll start questioning him about the hiding place of the Bat Medallion they probably won't believe him when he claims to not know where it is, although he really doesn't know where it is and they'll probably do everything to get the information out of him.. no! I can't think like that, actually I shouldn't be here thinking about this at all, I'm only wasting time.._

"Mikayla" no answer.. "Mikayla!" this time Mikayla seemed to snap out of her 'trance and looked up towards the source of the voice, her father. "Mikayla we should really get going to the Tarantula territory if we want to save him in.. "Don't you finish that sentence dad! He's fine, he has to be, he will be.." Mikayla said, even though Mikayla wasn't so sure about that herself either.

"Let's hope you are right.. but he won't be if we waste anymore time by standing here.."

"I know dad, but there's one thing I need to get before we can go, wait here I'll be right back!" Mikayla replied before disappearing upstairs. Mason was confused by this, since he didn't know what could possibly be that important that she wouldn't leave without it to save her 'boyfriend'. He got the answer to his question when Mikayla came running towards them again, only this time she was holding the Bat Medallion in her hand. "Mikayla are you sure that's a good idea? What if they manage to get the bat medallion in their hands, then they'll be able to revive their Mummy!" Mason said.

"Think about it dad, the Bat Medallion could be the only reason why they would go through all this trouble to get to king Brady. They think that the kings are the only ones who know where the Bat Medallion is hidden, what they don't know however is that I'm the only one who knew where it was, since I was the one who hid it from them! Besides it could come in handy, cause we can control the Tarantula people with it and demand them to break the spell that has Candis under their control."

Mason sighed and gave in, since Mikayla did have a point. "okay fine we'll take it with us" he said and with that turned around and approached Candis. "as for you, you'll be coming with us too whether you like it or not".

"Yes, she can lead us the way. She probably knows where the Tarantula's are holding Brady". An evil smile appeared on Candis's face. "I know where they are. We just have to follow Brady's screams".

Mikayla's whole body shivered when Candis said this. _This is so not Candis. I hope the Bat Medallion plan will work._ Mason brought her thoughts back to the present. Candis lead us the way and keep your mouth shut, Mason said. Candis gave him a smile and start walking towards the woods.

They were walking for a little while when they suddenly heard a loud and painful scream. _NO! BRADY!_ Candis turned around and looked at Mikayla. "I told you so". Mikayla couldn't think. _They are hurting Brady. O, this is all my fault! "_Mikayla, it's coming from that direction". Mason pointed to an open place in the woods. She never saw this place before. That's not strange, considering the long walk it took to get here. Mikayla looked around. Now she sees that they're in a horrible part of the woods. Everything is brown and dry instead of green. This is definitely the right direction.

And there it was again. A horrible loud scream from Brady. Mikayla started to run. She ran as fast as she could. Mason and Candis were right behind her. All of a sudden she saw a thin wire between the trees. It was too late, she couldn't stop running anymore and before she knew it, she fell to the ground. "Ouch! What's this trap for?". A shadow emerged from the trees. It was Lanny. "This trap is for you Mikayla. I heard you got the Bat Medallion and I want it, NOW". "You'll never get it. I need it to save Brady". "Yes the Tarantula are torturing him . Did you hear his screams?" Lanny starts laughing. This isn't funny Lanny, Mason says. "Do you really think you make a change to get the Medallion from us? Mikayla and I are well trained guards and with Candis it's three against one". "Actually, it's two against two". Candis walked towards Lanny. "I'm with Lanny". "This doesn't change the fact that we are two guards. Be wise and walk away while you still can".

Then there was Brady's scream again. Lanny and Candis took the distraction as an opportunity and grabbed the Bat Medallion of Mikayla's chest. They were gone before Mason or Mikayla could do anything to prevent it.

Mason and Mikayla didn't say anything. They were just sitting on the ground. _How could I tell my dad what I did? This was all part of my plan. I hate that I couldn't tell him. I hate that I couldn't tell him about my plan. But it was all necessary. _

Mikayla sighed and started talking first. "Dad, I have to tell you something". Mason looked confused at her. "What is it?".

"Do you remember when we interrogated Candis? And do you remember my plan about the Bat Medallion?". "Yes, of course. It was a good plan, but we don't have the Medallion anymore. Now I don't know what else to do. We have to come up with another plan". "No dad, this was my plan". "I don't understand. You wanted Lanny to get the Bat Medallion? How did you know that he would come after it?". "Back at the castle I saw Lanny spying on us. The look in his eyes told me that he was up to no good. That's when I decided to take the Bat Medallion with me. Instead of taking the real one, I took a fake Medallion and the real one, I ordered the guards to make a fake Medallion if the kings were ever to look for it.

Just in case Lanny would actually go after it. And my feelings were correct. He was not up to something good. He's helping the Tarantula's Dad. That little troll is actually helping them!". Mason looked at her wide eyed. "Hold on a minute". Lanny did not grab the real Bat Medallion?". "Sssht Dad! Not so loud, maybe he's nearby". "Sorry, Mikayla. I just want to understand the situation. Why didn't you tell me your plan?". "I couldn't, Lanny was spying on us, remember?". "O that's right. I'm so proud of you, you know that? This is a perfect plan. So what's the next part of your plan?"

"Getting to Brady as soon as possible is my highest priority right now, so let's go." Mikayla said as they both got on their feet again and ran into the direction where Lanny and Candis had disappeared to. They stopped when they'd reached the edge of the clearing and quickly hid behind a tree. Lucky for them they were on the dark side of the island where there clearly wasn't much light, so they wouldn't be found that quickly. Mikayla spotted Brady tied to a large tree in a similar way as the last time he'd been tied to that tree, although he wasn't alone that time. However the Tarantula's have the same priorities as they did last time she and him were captured by them, resuscitating their Mummy. Just as one of the Tarantula's was about to punch Brady into his ribs again, Lanny and Candis walked into the clearing, Lanny proudly holding up the Bat Medallion. "You can stop the torments now, for as you can see I've found the Bat Medallion." Lanny said whereas the Tarantula's gave him questioning looks.

"How did you know where it was? The boy here hadn't said anything about the whereabouts of the Bat Medallion yet." The leader said and Lanny's grin got even wider. "Well you see I didn't, the sneaky guard girl appeared to have it and I was so kind to take it from her." Lanny said as the leader of the Tarantula people still looked at him suspiciously. "Well in that case you can hand it over to me now" Lanny did so after he reminded him off their deal and made sure that the leader's half of the deal would be kept.

Xxx

Brady didn't know what was happening, he woke up not too long ago, painfully tied to this tree as they kept throwing questions at him about the whereabouts of the Bat Medallion. He however had no idea where it was hidden, since Mikayla hid it from them after their last encounter with it. Although he kept telling them that he didn't know where it was, they just wouldn't believe him and kept punching him. Now a few punches he could take, but they made sure to hit one of his injuries every time they did so, and that he could not take. And now all of a sudden Lanny walks up to them with the Bat Medallion and to make matters worse, seemed to have closed a deal with them. To say he was confused or angry was an understatement. He was infuriated with his betrayal. His own cousin for god's sake. Maybe he should have paid closer attention to the warnings given about him being evil. Why did he have to be so blind all the time to not see this coming..

_First Mikayla accuses me of threatening her father's job in order for us to date, which I clearly didn't, and now my own cousin betrays his own family. Wow this is not my week… _ His thoughts trail off to Mikayla again as he remembers Lanny's words of him taking the Bat Medallion from her. Although she broke up with him and broke his heart while doing so, he still cared deeply for her and her well being. And Lanny being able to take the Bat Medallion from her worried him. _Is she okay? Does she even know that I'm here? _The thought that kind of scared him was _Will she care about me being missing?_ He was about to find out as Mikayla and Mason stepped into the clearing, not looking too happy.

**Bam.. that's it for this chapter! What did you think? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully I won't forget to write the next chapter this time and therefore will be able to update sooner this time**

**Love,**

**FR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating so soon, but I was in Disneyland for a couple of days which delayed my writing. Anyway here's the next chapter, please review and let me know what you thought! For now enjoy!**

Xxx

Mikayla and Brady locked eyes, even if it was just for a brief moment. Although that moment was enough for Brady to see the emotions portrayed in her eyes. They showed anger, worry and he wasn't sure if he saw it correctly, but he thought he could see love.. and regret? _Does she still like me? I don't understand.. how..? Does she know that I didn't threaten her dad? But why would she believe me all of a sudden, why now? It doesn't make any sense.. I should be the one being angry… Why didn't she trust me at first? _However his thoughts were interrupted when Mikayla spoke up.

"Release him immediately!" Mikayla said through gritted teeth as she tried very hard to keep her anger in check. Although she had a hard time doing so. The leader laughed evilly, "Oh I'm afraid you are in no position to threaten us". "You'll find out soon enough". Mikayla said while both her and Mason grabbed their machete. _Regardless of the outcome of all this, I will bring him back safely, I'll make sure of that._ Another laugh escaped the leader's mouth before he spoke up once again. "Try all you want girl, but you and that yeti are greatly outnumbered. And.. don't forget that we are only moments away from reviving our Mummy".

Now it was Mikayla's turn to laugh and not just because of her dad's expression on being called a yeti. "What's so funny?" The leader asked, not understanding how any of this could possibly be worth any humour. "Oh just how you're so certain of reviving your precious Mummy without the most important item". "What are you talking about? Last time I checked we have the Bat Medallion right here in our possession." The leader replied, trying not to show his confusion.

Xxx

Brady is just as confused as the Tarantula's. He has no idea what she might be up to and if she's even telling the truth or if she's doing it to stall. On the other hand.. why would she? No she must be up to something, but what? That's when Brady felt a slight tug on his bindings. Not in a painful way, but hard enough to draw his attention. He turned his head as far as he could in order to see who was standing behind him. He was surprised to see… his own brother.

"Boom what are you doing here?" Brady asked in a hushed tone so the Tarantula's wouldn't hear them. "Saving you that is.. did you really think that I was going to listen to Mikayla when she ordered me to stay at the castle?" Boomer asked in the same hushed tone while working on the ropes tying Brady to the tree, seeing as the Tarantula's were still being distracted by Mason and Mikayla. "Well.. to be honest.. yes! You're going to get yourself killed.." Brady said while keeping his eyes on the Tarantula's just in case they would turn their attention back to him. "Oh yeah and I bet they've been treating you like a princess". Boomer replied while still working on the bonds.

"Yeah well.. no.. all right.. point taken" " That's what I thought.. speaking of which, did they hurt you bad?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle.." Brady lied and Boomer gave him a look, indicating that he didn't believe him. Although he didn't push him any further as the ropes loosened and eventually fell to the ground.

Neither the Tarantula people nor Mikayla noticed the ropes that (had) bound Brady to the tree fall to the ground with a soft thud, considering that they were still caught up in their 'profound' conversation. Brady sways on his feet slightly as a wave of dizziness slams into him now that his blood can finally flow through his veins freely again, without the ropes cutting his blood flow off. He has to hold onto the tree for support now that all his weight is put onto his injured knee once again and he can feel himself starting to shake. He hates this state of vulnerability, he hates being weak… His head feels like someone smashed against it with a baseball bat repeatedly.

All of a sudden a shiver runs down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. At first he thought he shivered because he's cold.. but he isn't. That's when he feels it… this feeling you get when you're being watched, or whenever you feel like you're being watched. Like a sixth sense kicking in. he can almost feel the eyes of the leader burning a hole in his back. He can see that he's been freed of the ropes, although Brady isn't sure if he's spotted Boomer as well.. _shit.. so much for getting us out of here without a scene.._ although he never intended on leaving without Mikayla, Mason and his brother anyway.

He's almost afraid to, but eventually turns his head around and looks directly into the eyes of the Tarantula leader and well… he doesn't look pleased. No that's an understatement.. he looks infuriated. His gaze seems to be directed at him and only him.. _that must mean that he hasn't seen boomer yet.. maybe he can get out of here without getting involved in all this.. _although Brady knows how stubborn Boomer can be, therefore probably won't leave to get back to safety.

" You! How did you get loose? Never mind.. that was a stupid move boy.." The leader says before slowly approaching Brady whom tries to back away from him but is only met by the tree against his back. His breath is caught in his throat as the leader keeps approaching him, sword in his hand ready to strike. He probably doesn't even care about keeping him alive anymore, since he retrieved the bat medallion although he still needs his saliva for the Mummy to get to his full power. "You can't kill me.. you still need me remember? Otherwise your mummy will be as good as useless." Brady says and is surprised by how weak he sounds. "Hah I'm pretty sure we can retrieve our needed saliva from you brother as well, that way we'll be rid of you both." The leader says with an evil smirk on his face. Brady swallows hard as he's now only a few feet away from him. At any other time Brady would have run away from him, but given his condition that would be almost impossible and stupid. Not to forget that the leader would reach him quickly. Therefore he's stuck there. He has all but closed the distance between them and raises his sword ready to strike. Brady closes his eyes automatically and waits for the impact to come. However none came and all he hears is the sound of two swords clashing against each other. He dares to open his eyes and is surprised to see that it was Mikayla who stopped him from killing him and is now fighting him. That's when all chaos breaks loose, the other Tarantula's jump into combat and even Boomer jumps into it.

Brady slumps down to the ground and let's out a sigh of relief which he didn't know he'd been holding in and his heart beats against his ribcage painfully. He feels beads of sweat roll down his face and his hair sticks to his head, although he can't really remember being warm. He would rather say that he's cold right now, even tough he wasn't just a minute ago. That's when he remembers about his fever which he had all but forgotten about… being out here doesn't do any good to that obviously. Duh… he feels rather useless as he can only watch his loved once fighting against the Tarantula people. The shrill sound of swords clashing against each other doesn't help his already throbbing head either.

Mason has already knocked down a good amount of Tarantula's and is now trying his best to knock one down without hitting Boomer in the process who has climbed on the Tarantula's back. Mason is also keeping an eye out for any Tarantula's who try to creep up on Brady whereas Mikayla is still caught up in her battle with the leader. She's managed to get a few good blows in, but a few blows won't do. He's strong and eventually has her backed up against a tree. He swings his sword at her head but she manages to duck just in time and delivers a hard kick at his chest which has him staggering back a few steps. Even though she hates to admit it, the fight is wearing her down and she can feel her strikes weakening. This is exactly what the leader has been waiting for. Now that she's getting tired she's also getting slower, therefore giving him the upper hand.

She manages to duck his next swing but is unable to stop the kick aimed at her stomach and she lands on her back hard. The real Bat Medallion which had been in her pocket flies out and lands on the ground not to far from Brady. Brady stares bewildered at the bat medallion lying on the ground a few feet away from him. _How's that possible? For as long as I can remember there was only one.. how did she?... _

The leader's expression matches Brady's one as he too is staring at the bat medallion which is now lying on the ground away from him. Mikayla whom has gotten up from the ground manages to stop him from running towards it and with some newfound strength tackles him to the ground. At the same time keeping her eyes on the bat medallion wondering why Brady hasn't grabbed it yet. That's when she sees Lanny making a beeline for the medallion. Where did he come from all of a sudden?

"Brady snap out of it and grab the medallion!" Mikayla screamed while trying to maintain her hold on the leader.

Brady snapped out of his trance and got up as fast as his body allow him to and grabbed the medallion. Just when his hand reached around the necklace Lanny slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Lanny you traitor how can you do this to your own family?" Brady snapped while he tried not to let go of the medallion. Although he had a hard time doing so.

"I'm only taking back what was rightfully mine to begin with… I should have been king not you two fools!" Lanny screamed as they rolled over the ground, their body's a tangled mess as they both fought to get a proper grip on the medallion.

It was hard to see who was gaining the upper hand and Mikayla's breath caught in her throat as one hand managed to pry itself around the necklace...

**That's it for this chapter.. what did you think? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought. Hopefully I'll be able to update any time soon! **

**Love,**

**FR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it's been awhile since my last update. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but this one isn't the last one that's for sure! Thank you for all the kind reviews. I feel like this chapter was kind of rushed, but I don't know if you'll feel the same way, hope not**** For now enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought! **

Xxx

Yes it was in fact Brady who had succeeded in getting a hold of the Bat Medallion, although he was still struggling to get Lanny off of him. And now he had to try and maintain his grip on the bat medallion as well. Lanny could not get his hands on it; he would make sure of that. Although a little help would be nice and would in fact make it easier for him to do so. He still couldn't believe that his own cousin would betray them like this… but it's true... he had and there was nothing any of them could have done to prevent it. Although he wished he hadn't been so blind all those months... oh well.

"Yo boom, Mason! A little help here please?" Brady shouted towards them since it didn't look like either one of them was intending on helping him, given by the way they were watching him and Lanny both fighting for the medallion. And since Mikayla was still busy trying not to let the leader escape, he had to rely on Mason and his brother. As soon as he called out to them, both of them seemed to snap out of their 'trance' and Mason came to his assistance. He grabbed Lanny by his collar and threw him on the ground whereas Boomer was fighting with the Tarantula person, on whose back he'd climbed on, again.

Mason held Lanny in place by placing his foot on his chest as he helped Brady into a standing position, a bit too quick for Brady's liking as stars danced before his eyes. Brady shook his head trying to clear his vision, however that movement only made him dizzier. After a couple of seconds his vision cleared and he knew what he had to do. It was up to him to put an end to all this mayhem. He stood up as straight as he could and all former traces of either fear or pain were no longer visible on his face. He looked dead serious and angry. Anger towards the Tarantula people for causing all this mayhem. Anger towards Lanny for betraying his family. And even though he hates to admit it, even a little anger towards Mikayla for not believing him and trusting him. He held the Bat Medallion in front of him before he spoke up.

"I hereby command all of you to stop! You will stop fighting us and leave us all alone." Brady said and before continuing Mikayla told him to command them to release Candis from their power as well. Only then seeing the tarantula mark on her body he did as he was told.

"As I was saying, you will stop fighting us and you will release Candis from your power immediately."

Mikayla released the leader from her grip although she was still vigilant. He stood up and started mumbling something incoherently, clearly against his will and the tarantula mark on Candis' body changed into a spider again. Candis let out a high pitched scream and tried her best to get the spider off of her, obviously not remembering the things she'd done. She took off however as soon as she spotted all the Tarantula persons surrounding her.

The fighting stopped and Boomer dared to get off the tarantula's back and step onto the ground again, still eyeing them suspiciously. It seemed as if the tarantula people had stopped moving at all, waiting for their next command.

"Now you will go back to your hiding place and leave us alone." Brady said as a final command before the Tarantula people disappeared. All the adrenaline that had been cursing through his body only seconds before seemed to have disappeared at once. His knees buckled underneath him, all of a sudden not able to support his weight anymore and if it weren't for Mason coming to his assistance instantly, he would have collapsed to the ground again.

"Whoah easy my king" Mason said as he supported the weakened boy, his hand shooting up to said boy's fore head which was still burning with fever. "We should get you back to the castle my king, you need rest"

Brady couldn't agree more with him, since his eyelids were already drooping again as he tried his best to stay awake.

"What about Lanny?" Mikayla asked who had joined them again together with Boomer. Mason lifted his foot off of Lanny's chest in order for him to be able to breathe properly again while they debated what to do with him next.

"What, you really don't believe that was actually me doing those things, do you? They had me under their spell too, you have to believe me cousin." Lanny said while dusting himself off. He didn't dare running away since Mikayla would catch up with him easily and that would only prove their suspicions to be correct, which they were off course. Brady's expression saddened slightly as he debated whether he should believe him or not. He looked at Mikayla who in return shook her head, saying not to believe him. He wanted to believe him but he simply couldn't trust him again after what he'd done to them and mainly to him. "I'm sorry Lanny I can't believe you, not after what you've done. Throw him in the dungeon and we'll let the elders decide what to do with him."

"You can't do this to me! i'm your own cousin!" Lanny screamed trying to protect himself and save his sorry ass, but to no avail.

Mikayla pinned Lanny's arms behind his back none too gently as Boomer placed his hand on Brady's shoulder. He too was very upset and mostly angry by Lanny's betrayal. "Let's go back shall we?" Boomer said.

Against Brady's protests, Mason picked him up , earning a familiar "oh my", and carried him all the way back to the castle, where Mikayla ordered the guards to throw Lanny in the dungeon until further notice.

Xxx

Already dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants, Brady pulled a black t shirt over his head before sitting down on his bed. Memories of what had transpired between him and Mikayla a day ago still ravaged his brain. He ran his hand through his still damp hair from the shower he'd taken minutes before. He just wanted to get some rest, since he was dead tired but it was like his body wouldn't allow him to just yet. His head shot up when his bedroom door opened and revealed the one person he was fussing about.

"Mikayla" Brady said softly, meeting her gaze as she entered his room.

"Hey Brady, I think we should talk." She said gently before sitting down next to him on his bed. She fumbled with her hands on her lap while she tried to come up with the most appropriate words to say. She could feel him staring at her curiously. She sighed and decided to just go for an apology first.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday… I... don't even know why I believed her words over yours.. I should have never doubted you"

"No you shouldn't have.." Brady said through gritted teeth without meeting her gaze.

"Look I know you're mad and you have every single right to, but I couldn't have known that Candis was under a spell, could I? I... should have talked to my dad first before blindly believing what Candis said." Mikayla said and gently grabbed Brady's hands into hers. He finally looked up at her and his expression had somewhat softened, but she could still clearly see the hurt portrayed in his eyes. "I can't loose you Brady... I won't let that happen... please forgive me?"

A heavy sigh escaped Brady's lips. "what you did was wrong Mikayla but even though I want to, I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you.."

A smile appeared on Mikayla's lips before she hugged him, this time being careful not to crush his ribs again. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. After a few seconds they pulled away and their lips locked into a passionate kiss. A kiss they'd both been longing for.

They had to break apart to catch their breath way too soon for their liking. With his mind finally content and at ease, sleep started to take over and he could feel his eyelids starting to droop.

"Get some rest now." Mikayla ordered and pushed him down until he lay on his back, head resting on his pillow. She placed a feather light kiss on his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from it. For once she didn't care what either Boomer or her dad would think if they were to walk in, even though her dad approved of them being together. She wanted to be with him and it had been a long day for all of them. She lay down as well and stared at her boyfriend whom was already fast asleep. She was relieved and beyond happy to actually be able to call him his boyfriend again and she didn't intend on letting anything or anyone change that any time soon.

**That's it for this chapter. Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought! Once again I don't know how many more chapters this story is going to have but for now.. until next time**

**Love,**

**FR**


End file.
